


Be at Peace

by LadyBinary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Intimacy, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, Needles, Neurodiversity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Other, Pain, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sedation, Tags Contain Spoilers, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinary/pseuds/LadyBinary
Summary: One-shot drabble featuring Horde Prime and a chipped Horde "convert" (reader POV). Suspiciously sweet and sincere hurt-comfort, with a sinister undertone - Prime's creepy affection turned up to 11.Written in 2nd person for your gratuitous self-insert enjoyment; the POV is deliberately ambiguous in gender. No sexual content, but very intimate - with dark implications. Think "ASMR Daddy brainwashes you" vibes. CW for sedative injection.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Be at Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Horde Prime is canonically about 8'3" tall (250 cm). His clones are about 7' tall (215 cm). The POV reader-insert character is described as smaller in comparison... for most human readers, yes that DOES include *you*. :P

Your new Brothers take you to Him after witnessing your collapse. They loom above you to either side, each with a guiding hand at your shoulder, as you pass through the vaulted halls to the suites where He takes His rest.

He awaits your arrival on a low divan, reclining slightly, legs crossed. All four of His eyes glow in the dimly lit space. One of your escorts approaches Him, and speaks softly. You can only just make out the words, but on hearing them, your shoulders draw inward: "Another attack of the mind, Lord Prime. The chip seems to be overloading."

"Ah, yes. Such a spirited mind this one has." His voice is a resonant purr. "How paradoxical... to be plucked for our flock for that very reason."

He dismisses your escorts with a nod. Your face burns as He beckons you forward. You did not wish to burden anyone with your troubles, but His summons is not to be denied.

As directed, you sit beside Him; you stare at your hands curled in your lap. "My lord, I - I am all right. I can still function."

"And function well you have." A huge hand takes your chin, gently, and turns your face to meet His eyes. "But 'function' does not mean 'all right'."

Those eyes see all. His steel talon is cool and smooth against your cheek. A lump forms in your throat. You have been trying so hard.

"I have felt your distress, My disciple. You reach for My light… but your doubts cause you so much suffering." He smiles with concern, and strokes your cheek... beatific, radiant. The lump tightens. You dare not speak, in fear of the sounds that might escape instead - but He knows, and He smiles, and He pulls you in close. 

His voice is soft above your head. "Be at peace... for I am with you."

You are dwarfed in His arms, wrapped gently around you; your face barely reaches His chest. Submerged in the warmth, you begin to shake. You can function as needed, but the cost is heavy. The world of the Light - your world - and more than that, even your own mind - it all makes so little sense sometimes. The thought of trying harder is unbearable… and so is the sweetness of His sympathy.

“You are not blamed for your struggles.” A low rumble of a purr begins against you, and you sink into it with a desperate sigh. One hand rests behind your head, pressing you in, stroking your hair. “Small one… you’re trembling...”

The huge palm envelops the back of your head; His chest is your world now, cocooning you. The rest of the universe disappears as your body sags into His arms. His purr deepens. “Yes… be still, now... I will free you of this burden.”

A brush of steel strokes the chip at the back of your neck - then moves slowly down your spine, parting your crisp uniform along its path. You whimper at the metallic _click_ just above your head, as a cable disconnects itself from its mooring; but the purring engulfs you, coaxing your flickers of tension to ease. The touch comes to rest at the midpoint just beneath your shoulder blades, sharp and ever so delicate. 

“It’s all right. There will only be pain for a moment.” His hand supports your head now, tilting it back - and back - to meet the reassuring glow of His eyes, far above. "Then you will sleep, and I will watch over you… as you are reborn."

His firm hold stills your unbidden spasm as the needle enters, a pinpoint of fire. You cannot hold back the sudden gasp. A flutter of panic grips your heart, like a wild bird beating at its cage. Through it, His hand cradles your head; His eyes fill your sight, and His voice fills your mind. 

_I know, little one. It won't be long now. Focus on Me._

His mental caress is as soothing as His purr; even in the moment before the pain fades, your flailing thoughts turn to grasp at His voice. The wild spikes of fear soften, melding into its resonance. You need only be strong for a moment. In His arms, there is nothing to fear. 

Soon, from that point in the center of your spine flows entrancing warmth. The gasp trails off in your throat as every thread of tension is drawn out from your spine, the sensation gradually spreading with your pulse. His hand resumes stroking your head as you ease, pressing it back to His chest. 

“That’s it… it’s all right. Rest, now.” The cable returns to its port with another _click._ The warmth is trickling up into your head; it laps at the edges of your vision. Though you long to fill your blurring eyes with the soothing cobalt hue of His skin, you let them fall closed. His voice rumbles sweetly against you. “There, soft one. Have no fear. It is a simple process…”

His warmth shifts around you, lifting you beneath your legs until your entire body is draped in His arms. Everything feels so heavy and warm, so relaxed. You gradually fall slack against His chest; the purr resonates through every soothed nerve. You hardly feel the shift as He stands, carrying your limp body to some other place. It does not matter. At last, your mind is freed from its suffering.

“...And when you awaken, there will be peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this hit those hurt-comfort-feels a little *too* good, you are Seen and you are LUVD. 
> 
> Written with deliberate allusions/metaphors to IRL chronic mental health issues. For those with such "spirited" minds, reality often seems to carry just as much unforgiving struggle and doublethink as a Horde "convert" would experience. Hang in there, and be kind to yourself.


End file.
